Whisper in the Trees
by TheFlame-Burned-OutButIt-Glows
Summary: "Wind, take me somewhere!" Jack had always though that he had controlled the wind but what if that wasn't true? All of his lonely experience had been accompanied by a silent spectator that was always there for him and sentenced to serve. Something changed one day though, something that forced a bitter spirit of air to meet Jack, who she knew so well but had not spoken to once.


Just an idea that came into my mind and wouldn't get out until I typed it up. Let me know what you all think~

I do not own Rise of the Guardians no matter how much I want to.

* * *

The Man in the Moon was thought to be all-knowing, to be a guide to all spirits in their path to finding their center. He was the person who decided who became a spirit and which spirits were granted the honor of gaining the title of a Guardian. He was one of the first spirits. And some of the first spirits that he created…. Were the seasons.

Summer. Fall. Winter. Spring.

A cycle that never ended; connected yet so different. I was the first, original winter spirit….

Oh, the power that I had wielded, the things that I had accomplished. I was so proud of my abilities. I had thought that I could only get stronger and better.

But all things have to have a beginning and an ending….. Just as the cycle of the seasons goes on so does the cycle of power. For you have to be low to rise, and high to fall.

If only I had realized the true order of things… if only I had not been so foolish as to challenge the one person that gave me my powers. The 'if only' and 'what ifs' go on and on for me…. No, it is useless to dwell on these things now that they have happened. I can only accept my follies and hope to redeem myself.

Service was my sentence, and selfishness was my sin.

I was condemned to silent… no, to be a whisper in the trees and a mere servant to a 'greater being'.

My name is Whisper, and I'm the silent spirit of the howling wind… the Man in the Moon told me so.

* * *

"_I...I didn't mean too! Give me another chance please! I'm begging you….please," a figure pleads desperately to the luminous moon, the big round sphere seeming to fill up the sky and bear down on the beaten teenage girl._

_ "No. You have crossed the line with this; there is no going back for you. Your new name will be Whisper and from now on you will be demoted to the silent spirit of the air, never to interfere again. The only job that you have left will be to aid the new winter spirit. They will be far more worthy of their powers than you and are destined to do great things. You have one year to prepare yourself," a stern voice commands in her mind and the pool of moonlight shining down on the figure begins to recede. _

_ A broken sob tears from the girl's throat as she feels the power being cruelly torn from her being, unheeding of her cries. It hurt her, the agony of feeling a part of herself return to the being that had bestowed it to her. "DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" the spirit wails in a desperate last attempt for redemption. She had hoped for relief, for forgiveness…. But all she received was a condemning whisper that shattered her broken heart._

_ "You only got what you deserve, Whisper."_

_ Whisper lays there for a long time, not that she knows that. Grief and agony courses through her like blood but underneath all of that is a burning anger. And it rises. Oh, it rises so high. Wind begins to whip up around her, disturbing the landscape as a howl begins to build up from the force of the current. It responds to her anger…. Her betrayal. Because even as she knows that she is wrong she wants so badly to be right. _

_Why, she thinks desperately, why did this happen to me? I have done __**nothing**__ wrong. All I wanted was to change things for the better, I wanted to be recognized! Is that so bad? Apparently it is. "Fine," she snarls, the wind whipping around her in response and trees begin to keel over from the force. "I'll do your stupid sentence. I'll serve this replacement. But don't for one moment think that I'm going to give up on becoming stronger. I'll get revenge one day. Your precious new winter spirit will just be destroyed in the process." Whisper pushes off of the ground, breaking through the web of dead branches that block her way, uncaring of the scratches now covering her form. Her partial freedom will only last one year and she is going to use up as much as she can. Then, the ex-winter spirit will decide how great this new chosen one will be herself._


End file.
